I Finally Found You
by ThisIsRealThisIsMe
Summary: *Used to be IncandescentAngel, new penname* What I thought should have happened after Mitchie and Shane sang 'This Is Me' together at Final Jam. Smitchie all the way!


Everything had worked out for the best.

Peggy deserved to win and Mitchie was glad she did.

And Tess had made peace with everyone, shockingly. Caitlyn had to be the one most surprised with that one.

And she had finally conquered her fears and sang. She sang her song, with Shane...

"So I guess my search is over?"

'Speak of the devil...' thought Mitchie as she saw Shane come down the stairs back stage till he was right in front of her, a small smile on his face.

"Well that depends on who you're looking for." Sticking her hand out in front of him, she smiled, a hidden glint in her eyes, "Hi I'm Mitchie."

Playing along, he took her hand in his, shaking it accordingly, both could feel the sparks igniting in the simple gesture.

"I'm Shane." His smile growing.

"Nice to meet you."

"Would you be interested in a canoe ride later?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

"Good." He smiled.

It was then when their casual masks faded and they erupted into laughter and giggles.

Her smile disappeared though as she remembered all that she'd done.

"I'm sorry Shane." Mitchie said, sadness gracing her face.

"You know, you say that an awful lot." He chuckled, trying to absolve her sudden misery.

"I know. But it's true. I'm sorry I lied. To everyone, but to you most of all. I'm sorry. I understand if you hate me now. I totally would deserve it." Her head hung in shame, eyes staying glued to the high-heeled boots Caitlyn had insisted she'd wear.

She was so focused on them that she was caught off guard when she suddenly felt Shane's hand under her chin, lifting her head to look at him. He face now inches apart from hers now.

"How could I hate you Mitchie? Don't you have any idea what you've done for me? You've brought me back from a place I never want to go again. You helped me find me again. Yeah, you lied. And sure, I was angry and hurt," She tried to look away in obvious shame but he wouldn't let her, "Listen to me. You've made all the difference and I could never express how much you mean to me now. Or maybe this would get to you understand what you mean to me...

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you...**

"**I finally found you...**" His last words came out in a soft murmur as he leaned in closer.

Mitchie was mesmerized by the intensity of his eyes as his lips descended upon hers.

She didn't react at first, she was too much in shock that he was kissing her in the first place.

Then as his warm lips moved against hers, she began kissing back, her arms wrapping around his neck, his arms circling her waist, pulling her closer.

As they gently pulled away, not really wanting to, they didn't speak a word. With simple, sincere smiles on their faces, they pressed their foreheads together, relishing in the perfect moment.

"Shane! Mitchie!" Came the familiar Brit accent of Shane's Uncle Brown, causing the pair to jump quickly apart.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting this little love fest but we need you both for the Final Jam Jam Session! Let's go rock!" He made a rocker sign joyously and disappeared on stage.

Shane couldn't help but shake his head and roll his eyes at his flamboyant uncle. Turning back to Mitchie, he smiled and offered her his hand.

"Ready to rock?"

A smile slowly stretched across her face as she took his hand, entwining it with with hers.

'A perfect fit' she thought as she looked down at their hands, before looking back at him.

"I am if you are."

"Always. I am Shane Gray afterall." He said in a fake cocky tone.

"Jerk." She said shaking her head and laughing.

"But you love me anyways."

"Yeah, I do." She said seriously. He caught her tone and smiled, really and truly.

"Good, cause I feel the same way about you Mitchie Torres. And don't ever forget it." He whispered, his mouth against her hair.

Closing her eyes briefly in happy contentment, before opening them up again and following Shane back up the stairs on stage.

She heard the upbeat music blast through the speakers and was ready to follow the planned choreography, when she felt familiar nerves fill her stomach.

But then, her eyes caught his.

He smiled at her reassuringly and she felt every nervous feeling leave her body.

Now, she was ready to rock this crowd. With Shane by her side. Just like it's supposed to be.


End file.
